zettaiboeileviathanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 13
I'll Definitely Defend It! is the 13th episode of the Zettai Bōei Leviathan anime. It first aired on July 6th 2013. With Bahamut refusing to help, Leviathan and Jörmungandr are forced to deal with the attacking lucasite together, with the assistance of Rage Row. Summoning Yurlungur and creating a barrier, the girls and Rage momentarily hold back the attacker but soon find themselves back where they started. Returning with invigoration, Bahamut joins the fight and alongside her friends and Fire Drake, defeats the lucasite, saving the town. Now determined to protect the world, the girls join the Aquafall Defense and go on a journey. Summary Across Haruna Town, the citizens are told to evacuate to the coal mines as the giant lucasite approaches. Knowing they have to stop it, the girls prepare to fight but Bahamut is unwilling, forcing Leviathan and Jörmungandr to fight alone, though Syrup believes Bahamut will help in the end. Walking through the town unaware of what she has to do, Bahamut is found by her worried father, who catches ahold of her as she tries to run away. Knowing that she read his diary, he tells her nothing will change the fact that she is his daughter and asks her to get to safety while he goes out to protect the town. On the battlefield, Wyvern is pursued by the lucasite. Jumping into the air, Wyvern unleashes a ball of fire at the lucasite but finds it to be ineffective against its hard shell. As she is attacked by one of the lucasite's dark matter blasts, Cockatrice appears and attempts to take over. Dodging the lucasite's attacks, Wyvern attempts to petrify it, but finds her spell similarly ineffective against the mammoth insect, much to her surprise as she and Wyvern are knocked out of the sky. Watching from afar, Leviathan and Jörmungandr prepare to fight, until Syrup suggests waiting for Bahamut. The girls protests that waiting would take too long as the danger gets closer, at which point Syrup suggests summoning Yurlungur. Leviathan is willing but without a sphere is unable to, at which point Rage Row arrives. Rage offers the girls his sphere, which Leviathan throws into the air to summon Yurlungur. Leviathan asks the swamp guardian to defeat the lucasite as he arrives through a portal and knocks down the mammoth insect, which releases countless toripu insect. Seeing this, Rage creates a barrier which destroys the insects upon contact. The girls are amazed to see this but Rage notes he has never faced such a large opponent before. Swooping down once more, Yurlungur defeats the remaining toripu before returning to his swamp. With the lucasite down, Jörmungandr suggests going in to fight when suddenly the mysterious boy shows up and tells them they cannot win by themselves. Rage notices a mysterious shadow on the boy just as he disappears, wondering who he was. As the lucasite gets back on its legs, Jörmungandr jumps into action, determined to do something until Bahamut arrives, following which Leviathan gets down as well. In the town, Bahamut sits alone in the shade as Jörmungandr's sisters run in the area carrying a sphere safeguarded by Travis which they intend to give to Jörmungandr so she can summon a guardian. Hearing this, Bahamut remembers how Jörmungandr and her sisters considered the men who raised them to be their fathers even though they were not biologically related. Determined, Bahamut tells the girls she will give the sphere to Jörmungandr and that they should evacuate to the coal mines. The girls insist on fighting as well, but Bahamut tells them it is too dangerous. Taking the sphere, Bahamut leaves as the girls wish her good luck. Near the mines, the evacuated citizens can still see the fight going on. Leviathan's water magic and Jörmungandr's physical blows are unable to deal with the lucasite, which soon gets to its feet and comes into contact with the barrier set up by Rage, who struggles to keep it up. Pushing through, the lucasite breaks the barrier, sending Rage flying back. Though he is not injured, the barrier is destroyed, prompting Leviathan to transform. As she is about to, Syrup wonders where Bahamut is, at which point she arrives on the battlefield. Rage is surprised to see his daughter there, but she tells him that she's fought with her friends before and they're quite strong and so now she is ready to protect him. With everyone determined to fight for their families and the town, the girls transform and head into battle. En route, Bahamut tells Jörmungandr that the latter's sisters gave her a sphere and asks if she should use it. Seeing it, Jörmungandr tells her to summon Fire Drake from his volcano. As she readies to do so, Bahamut is hit by the lucasite's magic, which makes her drop the sphere. Their attempts to grab it from its landing spot in a tree are stopped by the lucasite, which attacks relentlessly with its magic. As Leviathan is hit, she hears the voice of her brother calling out to her and realizes what she needs to do. Activating her water magic, Leviathan destroys the lucasite's magic before it can hit. With this cover, Bahamut is able to retrieve the sphere and summon Fire Drake to the battle. Seeing him arrive, Bahamut tells Fire Drake to burn the lucasite, prompting him to bend his head down and release a powerful stream of fire from his mouth at the lucasite. Bahamut joins in as well, taking hold of her staff and creating a large ball of fire, from which she unleashes her own stream of fire, joining Fire Drake's in a burning combination which leaves the lucasite scorched. Leviathan undergoes her evolution and uses the water of Aquafall in a massive bubble of water, which she drops on the lucasite. The water quells the burning of the fire, cooling the shell and creating cracks. Jörmungandr appears from behind to attack with her ax, until the lucasite attempts to fight back. However, Leviathan destroys its magic once again, enabling Jörmungandr to hit the lucasite and shatter its body into countless pieces. Looking at the defeated monster, Leviathan hears her brother praise her success. From below, the girls are watched by the mysterious boy while elsewhere, the citizens of the town cheer for their victory. Returning to the ground, the girls change back to normal and Bahamut returns to her father. Hearing her reply in the negative as to whether or not she is injured, Bahamut's father tells her she is his daughter and nothing will change that and asks if that is not what she wants. Tearing up, Bahamut tells him that such is all she wants as the two share a hug. Soon after, Bahamut tells Syrup she is joining the Aquafall Defense. When her father asks what it is, Bahamut states that it means she will go on a journey to protect him and the town from danger. Similarly, Leviathan states that she wants to protect the planet as well and decides to join, thus officially starting the Aquafall Defense. Back in town, the marshal expresses his wish that they would stay and protect Haruna Town, but Leviathan states that the world is still in a bad state due to the monsters from the meteorites and they must protect it. Convinced, he wishes them success in their journey. Jörmungandr and Bahamut say goodbye to their families while Leviathan says goodbye to the barkeep, who says she will fix up her recently destroyed tavern by the time she returns. On the outskirts of town, the girls meet with the mysterious young boy again, who asks whether they will really protect the world. Leviathan asks who he is and what he know, to which he states that he knows their journey will be long and difficult as they are not yet strong enough to protect the pillars of the world. Moving on, Syrup suddenly remembers the boy mentioning the pillars and turns back in surprise, only to see that he's disappeared. As she wonders this, the girls tease her for not overreacting to being called "Syrorin". As she claims her name is still Syrup, the girls have a laugh while elsewhere, the mysterious boy and many similar to him move about. Characters in Order of Appearance Magic and Abilities used Magic used *Fire magic *Dark magic *Stone magic *Barrier magic *Water magic Abilities used *Transformation *Evolution Weapons used *Jörmungandr's ax *Leviathan's spear Navigation Category:Episodes